Homecoming
by TheWrestlingCritic
Summary: After breaking up with his wife AJ Lee years after leaving the WWE, CM Punk ends up coming back.Everyone treats him like some piece of shit. Soon he realizes that he's not the only hated one.


**Summary : After breaking up with his wife AJ Lee years after leaving the WWE, CM Punk ends up coming treats him like some piece of shit. Soon he realizes that he's not the only hated one.**

Finally he returned. He couldn't deny the itch for return that burned in his skin the past 3 years since leaving. He signed a 2 year deal with the UFC, kicked ass, got his ass kicked, and eventually left. The beatings he got took him months to recover from until he could return to wrestling.

CM Punk was bored at home before he resigned. Going to Chicago Blackhawks games and writing for Marvel only lasted so long before the familiar feeling of boredom hit him hard. Then it happened .

He caught his wife AJ in bed with another man. John Cena to be exact. His sweet lovely wife fucking another man. He didn't understand why, but quite frankly he didn't care. Punk remembered the beating he gave , loyalty and respect.

Cena was in the hospital for a full month after that, broken ribs, broken nose and a concussion. Probably due to the fact that he ran him over with his own sports car on the way out. The Straight Edge Superstar was surprised that he never went to jail for the assault,probably because there was no evidence against him.

After that encounter, Punk decided it was time to go back to the WWE. So when he arrived, he wasn't expecting the lash out he got from people backstage.

_"Why are you even here ? You're just money hungry aren't you ?"_

_"I hope you take your ball and go home."_

_"Leave and never return again, Punk."_

It was interesting to say the least. Everyone seemed to hate him, maybe because John still worked for the company. He always despised John Cena. The guy could turn everyone on his side, no one knew about about what he did.

Fucking another man's wife. What a jamoke that man was. The face of a company, a 'great' man only if they what a sack of shit John Cena was.

But that was in the past, and now was time to move into the future.

As CM Punk entered through the WWE Raw curtains he felt alive again. He truly missed the atmosphere and impacts the fans had. He didn't even mind the haters to be honest, at least they were voicing their opinion.

And If everyone thought the same, there would be no change. Punk walked down the ramp with a certain swagger that only he had,something no one could take away from him.

He slowly entered the ring and grabbed a mic. The fans insanely loudly chanting his name.

_"CM PUNK ! CM PUNK ! CM PUNK !"_

The straight edge superstar smiled as he looked around at the fans. He moved the mic to his face before finally speaking, the crowd finally toning down.

"I'm gonna make this short and sweet people. I want a match for the WWE Championship at Money In The Bank. Mark my words Cena, your time is up,bitch." Punk said sternly before dropping the mic in a pipe bomb like fashion.

It could barely get called a promo due to its length, more like a statement. The fans loved it though, screaming like maniacs as he walked to the back.

That was when he saw him. Saw the company bitch boy down the hall. John was smirking as he looked to be gloating about his championship to Randy Orton and Kane.

'The good guy hanging out with the authority, huh ?' Punk thought to himself as he walked over to him.

"Ahem" Punk scoffed with a smirk as he tapped on the shoulder of John causing him to turn around.

Cena looked at him sternly before his face formed into a shit eating grin. "Oh would you look who it is, . . Mr.-"

"Oh would you cut the shit Cena." The straight edge superstar interrupted. "Save me the bullshit, I know all your little funny jokes. Just know, that championship belt your carrying," Punk continued as he tapped the strap on John's shoulder, "Its gonna be mine."

John looked over at Kane and Orton before laughing hysterically. After he calmed down, he got right in Punks face before responding. "Really Punk, ask your ex about that one." Cena said with that shit eating grin.

The two men stared teacher other down, Punk was truly face to face with the man who ran this place.

"Come on Cena, this little bitch isn't worth your time." Orton interrupted pulling Cena away as he stepped back a couple feet.

"Yeah man, let's leave this loser to his own thoughts." Kane scoffed as they backed away.

"You better run you asshole!" The straight edge superstar yelled at the men who were now gone. Punk turned and left towards his personal locker room.

He opened the door and closed it before stepping in. He sat down on the bench and opened his gym bag. He pulled out his phone and checked for any text messages. None. He was used to the lonely life by now.

He liked being by himself, but some company wouldn't hurt. Complete isolation was not what he planned, but instead was what he was getting.

Punk closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the locker room wall. Life was difficult right now to say the least. CM Punk decided that he would go to the catering to pick up some food, he was starving

He woke up late and got to RAW last minute, in fact only 15 minutes before the show started so he hadn't eaten anything.

As he arrived to catering, Punk looked around at the people who were there. Almost everyone looked back at him with a face of disgust before they turned back to eating.

'Well fuck you too' he thought to himself as he shook his head before serving himself up some food. After serving his plate up with some meat and rice, the tattooed man realized there was no place to sit.

He wished his best friend Dolph was still here, he still couldn't believe he got fired months before Punks return after an argument with Vince turned ugly.

Now Dolph lived somewhere in the single life. Anyways,the straight edge man didn't know where to sit. All the seats looked to be taken except for a table in the corner. Punk rushed over to it, oblivious to the fact that someone already sat there.

As he was about to eat, the realization sat in. He looked to see Nikki Bella sitting on the other side of the table staring at him

"What are you doing?" She asked coldly.

"Ugh,... eating ?" He replied.

Nikki Bella had on her normal ring gear at the time as she stared right into CM Punk's face. Punk was wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

"I know that, but why here?" She asked rudely.

Punk stopped eating before responding. "Look Nikki, everyone here fucking hates me, and when I came in here all the seats were taken, so please let me be" And with that he began eating again.

"Everyone hates you ? What about me !" She exclaimed, standing up and smacking Punk's plate straight onto the floor.

"Hey ! What the f-"

"Everyone hates me cause I'm the divas champ. Just because I fucked John Cena ! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT MOTHERFUCKER CENA !" Nikki screamed gaining the attention of everyone in the room before storming off.

CM Punk was dumbfounded. Did he really piss her off that much ? Something was up with her, and he was suddenly determined to find out. It had something to due with Cena whom he hated, so maybe he could use it against him ?

He would find out, and victory suddenly tasted bitter sweet.


End file.
